


Between Ticks

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Castleland, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is time between the ticks of a clock.  (AU for one scene in "Tick, Tick, Tick ...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Ticks

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the challenge "Redo" at LiveJournal's Castleland. The challenge was to rewrite one scene from _Castle_. Written in 2010.

“What, with your vast arsenal of rapier wit?” Beckett retorts.

“There is a madman gunning for you because of me. I am not. Going to leave you. Alone.” Castle argues stubbornly.

Beckett shrugs in resignation, crossing in front of Castle as he stands to pour the wine from her glass into his. They’re inches from each other, Beckett drawing in a breath to say something, when she pauses. Beckett looks into Castle’s face, her expression almost startled, while he stares into her eyes with a questioning look.

Their lips meet tentatively at first, then with growing intensity. Beckett’s wrists rest gently on Castle’s shoulders, her fingers lightly touching the back of his neck. Castle’s hands settle tentatively on Beckett’s hips. They’re drawn together an eternity when Beckett finally pulls away, her eyes slightly glazed.

“Castle, we can’t. Not now, not like this.”

Castle doesn’t protest, making an understanding noise in the back of his throat.

Beckett’s halfway to her bedroom when Castle finally speaks.

“Kate? You’ll let me know when we can?”

She smiles. “I’ll let you know.”


End file.
